Cereza Leifou
A spunky, cheerful girl that attends Balamb Garden. She tries to make friends whenever possible but often loses her temper if things don't go as planned. Personality Cereza is a bright and sunny person and is constantly speaking her mind, something that tends to get her in trouble sometimes. She's a little brash and doesn't quite think things through, tending to leap before she looks. Her ditzy behavior tends to overshadow her clever mind very often. Cereza can remember lots of information and recite most of it off the top of her head but she's a lost cause when it comes to people's names. Unfortunately, she has a short temper and is prone to pan icking over things that start to go wrong. She isn't one to remain cool under pressure, something that she's trying her best to correct. Overall, Cereza attempts to make the best out of most situations, even if she's got to resolve them with her fists. Appearance Pale skinned with slightly rosy cheeks and lips, Cereza is petite in stature. She has uneven walnut hair, which she'll occasionally streak to match her attire. Her large blue eyes are constantly behind the large, round frames of the glasses she wears. When not in uniform, she tends to wear clothing with a black and red color scheme. She's rarely seen without her gauntlet gloves as well as her favorite pair of boots which usually match her casual fatigues. Character History Cereza's life was fairly calm and pleasant in the seaside town of Balamb, despite the constant bullying she'd recieve for wearing glasses at an early age. At the age of six, she lost her temper and struck one of her tormentors. This awakened her passion for hand-to-hand fighting. After hearing about the scrap she'd gotten herself into, her uncle who worked in the nearby junk shop thought it would be best to give little Cereza something to strive for so she wouldn't become some common thug. He told the girl about the SeeDs that visited the shop, specifically focusing on one from 30 years ago that lived in Balamb himself and went on to save the world. The girl grew fascinated by the stories and vowed to herself to become as just as great or better than the home-grown SeeD and harbored the aspiration to help whomever she could whenever she could. That aspiration grew into a burning passion and, at age 11, begged her family to enrole her into Balamb Garden. Proud of his neice, her uncle crafted her a pair of gauntlet gloves as a present to take with her. Relationships Ekiri Tsen A pretty good friend, Cereza looks up to and greatly respects "Eki", even if at times it doesn't show. Cereza tends to confide in her fellow Library Committee member more than she probably should. Sarah Paige A girl Cereza looks up to and holds great respect for. Just like Ekiri, Cereza tends to confide in Sarah a lot. She also thinks Sarah's very funny and enjoys talking to her more than most. Sho Mikagami If passion burns, then what Cereza feels for Sho could possibly level a small town. Whether it's true love or an obsessive crush has yet to be determined but she tends to follow poor Sho around like a stray animal when she sees him. Etymology The word Cereza is Spanish for "Cherry", her favorite fruit as well as a signifigant color in her casual attire. Related Themes thumb|300px|left Category:Students